Not Without My Best Friend
by Tatalee
Summary: Someone knows the value of friendship. A one shot fic


This was a one shot story I wrote. It might not make sense to anyone else, but what the heck.

Not Without My Best Friend

As I sit here in this huge room alone, I reach for the beautiful bouquet of flowers that has been left on the table beside me. They are all my favorite's, wrapped up into one spectacular display. I finger the envelop that is stark white in comparision to the colors beside it. I muse about how in my hightened state, my senses must be in overdrive. I gently tear open the envelope and draw out the dainty slip of paper. I had a feeling I knew who this would be from. A tear slips down my cheek as I read and re-read the poem written out in front of me :

_If someone had told me years ago, that here you and I would be I would have told them that they were crazy a stranger thing they'd never see But I'm glad that it has happened, and I'm here for you as you were for me._

_When I walked into you're life, it seemed all we could do is fight And no matter what I said to you, it never seemed to come out right,  
I always hoped that one day you would finally see the light._

_Now looking back, it seems so strange that think of a time when we weren't friends,  
And I truely hope that above all else, our friendship will never end And on this truely special day, all my best wishes I will send._

_You guided me through when all else failed and my life seemed so bleak You sat with me through mourning, birth and me crying for a week You always knew just what to say, and encouraging words you did speak._

_I never would have made it, if you had not been there You helped me get my life back, and now our lives we share I hope you know I love you, and that I'll always care._

_Now it's your time to shine, so I'll bring this to an end Just wanted to let you know that I love you, my best frind._

I look up as my best friend enters the room. My best friend is smiling, knowing that the words had touched me as they had entended. My best friend closes the space between us and takes my hand. A thousand memories flood between the two of us.

I can see my best friend after years had passed, and most of our friends had moved on. Until it was just the four of us again. I see my best friend receiving the most important news one can receive. I hold my best friends hand as the news is broken to the one that it is the most important to. I was there for my best friend, helping my best friend with the huge new step that was about to be taken. That was the defining moment in our lives. The moments that our best-friendship was cemented. I will never forget, nor let go of that. I know my best friend is just as emotional right now.

I see my best friends eye's after my card was read. I know that my best friend is feeling the same way I am right now. All the memories in the world haven't prepared us for this. And even though I've been through it already, I am just as excited for my best friend as I was for myself. I remember all the times I held my best friend, helping as only a best friend can. Holding my best friend when the most important thing walked away. Finding that thing and bringing it back so my best friend could be as happy as I am now. And I know in my heart, that I wouldn't be here was it not for my best friend.

I look over at my best friend, knowing that in just a few moments, the next step in my life would begin. My best friend catches my eye, and we both grin. We both stand and embrace each other. This it it.

"Are you ready?" I'm asked.  
"I've always been ready" I reply. And I am. I finally am. I know that in everyone's lives they have a best friend. I just didn't find mine until late in life. But I am so glad that my best friend is here. Everyone has a Dawson, this is mine.

"Come on then," My best friend tugs at my hand, "Let's go make you Mrs. Witter"  
"After you Mrs. Leery" I tease Jen, "Let's get this show on the road"  
Jen pulls on my hand again, "Oh, and Jo?" She smiles, "I'm so glad you and Pacey worked this out!"

As we embrace one more time I know that as happy as I am, I'm glad she's here. I couldn't do this; Not Without My Best Friend.


End file.
